


Swamp Bellows

by BourbonSkin (Omegatits)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alligator Dick, Alligator!Hendery, Blood, Blood and Gore, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Monster Dick, Peeping, Siren!Hendery, Voyeurism, Wendigo!Winwin, i'm not sure what else to tag, lucas watched monster boyfriend hendery and sicheng fuck, mentions of cannibalism, swamp sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/BourbonSkin
Summary: From his position in the mud on the ground, Yukhei was shielded by a thick bush loaded with blossoms and deep blue berries - he wasn't sure if he was visible, but the shadow coming through the trees was visible to him. He could see it through the leaves and twigs stepping out into clearer view.The man stepping out of the brush was stark naked, tall, broad shouldered. His tan skin was stained in a dark red that travelled from his torso and hands to his face, where the space around his mouth was still glistening from a mixture of spit and the red liquid….
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/ Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Swamp Bellows

**Author's Note:**

> Tag warning again: Mentions of murder, cannibalism, blood, and Hendery's animal dick :) 
> 
> I have no explanation except Alligator Siren Hendery and Wendigo Sicheng makes me feral. 
> 
> Not beta'd or edited outside of spelling.

"Sshhit." He lifted his boot, making a squinched expression as he looked at the thick mud clinging to the fabric sides. That would be a mess to clean up later. Yukhei placed his hand out on a nearby tree and leaned his weight on it. With his free hand he reached down and brushed some of the mud off his boot. "What was I thinking coming out here?" He questioned himself. 

A little twist of his planted foot, and mud squished between the boot and ground, and in a display of flailing limbs, Yukhei's foot slipped out from under him and dropped him into the thick mud on his ass. He landed with a groan and thudding pain growing on his ass. Throwing back his head and whining, "God damnit," the man closed his eyes. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. This wasn't the worst thing in the world. At least he could wash his clothes later.

_ Snap _ ..

_ Rustle _ …. 

A sickening chill dropped through Yukhei's gut. The entire time Yukhei had roamed the wet wood he'd not heard or seen any animals… He'd not thought about the eeriness of it until then. He froze, unsure of where the sound had come from. Perhaps if he sat still whatever was around him wouldn't notice him… Right? The rustling started again, and Yukhei shot a glance toward the sound. 

From his position in the mud on the ground, Yukhei was shielded by a thick bush loaded with blossoms and deep blue berries - he wasn't sure if he was visible, but the shadow coming through the trees was visible to him. He could see it through the leaves and twigs stepping out into clearer view.

The man stepping out of the brush was stark naked, tall, broad shouldered. His tan skin was stained in a dark red that travelled from his torso and hands to his face, where the space around his mouth was still glistening from a mixture of spit and the red liquid…. 

Blood… Was that blood? Suddenly his ears were ringing with a warning to run. Hurry… Before the man saw him. But the trembling growing in his arms and legs kept him frozen in place. If he were to leap up and run would he be fast enough? Would the man he end up next - a violent mess covering his skin? The doubt weighed him down, and Yukhei carefully - slowly - curled in on himself to limit the space he took behind in the brush.

The man wandered closer to Yukhei's hiding spot, however stopped at the murky entrance to a swampy pond. He knelt down and dipped his hands into the water and carefully washed the red from his skin. All Yukhei could do was watch in horror as the man pulled up cupped hands of water to his chest and rubbed it down his body. The red didn't come off easy or clear, just ended up smeared deeper down into the defined v of his hips. Yukhei sucked in a breath as he watched the man's hands pinch and knead over his toned skin.

As much as his brain was screaming about the danger he was in, his eyes couldn't pull themselves from the tempting display.

And then the man paused. Yukhei stopped breathing. Had he been heard? 

"I know you're there," the man spoke. His voice was thick, like the mud Yukhei was sinking in, and deep. "Don't make me come get you," he muttered, voice dropping deeper. In that moment, all Yukhei felt was terror. With shaking hands he started pushing himself up, slipping slightly from the mud. 

"You're no fun," Another voice piped up. It was higher pitched, playful… And sounded like it was talking with a full mouth. The extra voice got Yukhei to hold still once more, and look out through the bush for whoever the voice belonged to. 

From the water a figure floated towards the bloody man. "You always make such a mess, Sicheng," the new voice spoke, and that was when Yukhei was able to make out the features of the figure. His mouth was stretched around two rows of thick, sharp fangs. Every single tooth was yellow like the murky glow of his eyes and terrifyingly pointed. Not human… Nothing about those eyes or teeth were human… But as the form drew closer it rose from the water, exposing dark brown scales crawling from their cheeks, down their neck, and covering the rest of the body exposed from the water. They pulled a hand from the water and carded it through their wet hair. The nails on their scale covered arm came to a dull point. 

"Hendery…" Sicheng spoke softly. He'd stopped washing himself and waited at the water's edge. The other man broke through the water again, a low gutteral sound left him. "Don't bellow at me," Sicheng scolded quickly, and reached out to grab Hendery by his jaw. "Is it the blood?"

"It's everything about you," Hendery purred, yellow eyes staring at the blood still around Sicheng's mouth. A murky film quickly swiped over Hendery's eyes and Sicheng scoffed. "You think I lie?"

Sicheng squeezed his jaw and twisted his head with a given submission from Hendery. "Disgusting." Then he released Hendery and returned to scrubbing at his torso and arms.

"Says the man covered in blood."

As they spoke, Yukhei's nerves settled. His mind continued to fire off little warnings, telling him to keep still and quiet, however, his curiosity won over and the man quietly moved closer to the bush hiding him. As he got closer his view grew a little clearer. He could see Hendery's body clearer. From his torso down he was completely covered in the brown scales. Down his arms little spiked scales protruded and stopped at his wrists. He held an arched back pose, jutting his chest out at Sicheng. It seemed to be a display of some sort, but Sicheng didn't pay him any attention. The scaled man let another low bellow leave his chest, and then something in the water behind him moved. It splashed water side to side in time with the vibrating leaving his chest.

This brought the first glimpse of something nonhuman out of Sicheng. Up until now he'd just seemed like… a dangerous maniac. He reached out again, this time the human hands were tipped with thick claws. They dug into Hendery's chin and cheeks as Sicheng leaned into the scaled man. Hendery bore his teeth at Sicheng, a display of terrifying sharp fangs. Soft and quiet, Sicheng whispered, "Do not bellow at me." 

The water behind Hendery swished back and forth again. Was that a tail? Yukhei covered his mouth to keep his breathing calm. The sinking feeling returned. Sicheng had proof of his willingness to kill displayed down his front, but Hendery had a power in his display of dominance. It felt like he was about to witness something gruesome. 

Hendery lunged first, clawed hands reaching out to grab Sicheng by his shoulders and with a powerful force shoved the man down onto his back. It drug the bottom half of Hendery out of the water, exposing a thick massive tail swishing wildly. His feet were talons, terrifying claws gripping at the mud his feet sank into. An alligator. That's what the beast reminded Yukhei of. 

Sicheng sat still under the proud Hendery for only a moment. Gave the other man a second to feel cocky about his submission, and then swiftly pulled his knee up to his chest, dug his toes into Hendery's hip and shoved the gator off his balance. He was fast, and strong - getting Hendery on his back in one move seemed like it was easy. With their change in positions Yukhei could see more of the changes in Sicheng's appearance. His eyes were an off white colour, around the outer edge of his iris was a sickening yellow ring. His ears grew to slight points. And, when he opened his mouth to bare his teeth back at Hendery, the displayed thick canines reminded Yukhei of a dog's. He let out a snarl much different from Hendery's bellow, but just as terrifying. 

The hair on Yukhei's arms stood up straight as he watched Sicheng lean in to Hendery's face. One of his clawed hands moved from Hendery's shoulder down, down, down his chest. It stopped just above Hendery's pelvis and Sicheng sneered. "You're really that desperate to mount me?"

Hendery's chest puffed up and let out a high whine. Yukhei's eyes fell on Hendery's stomach where Sicheng was pressing down on his skin. It was then that Yukhei noticed Hendery wasn't… like himself or Sicheng. Hendery's groin was slitted over a small bump of skin on his pelvis. As Sicheng put more pressure down above the start of the slit, Hendery's whining grew louder.

"C'mon. You're always fucking hard… No need to hide," Sicheng continued to hiss. Hendery spread his legs for the man over him, and the slit parted. A pale white and pink tipped phallic organ broke through, falling hard and heavy on Sicheng's hand. Suddenly Yukhei felt… more embarrassed being a silent witness to the scene. 

Hips bucked up, chasing any kind of touch on his dick. Yukhei's eyes flicked to Sicheng, watching the man's proud smile turn to something of adoration. He moved his hand back up to Hendery's shoulders and straddled the man's hips.

Hendery's clawed fingers were quick to grab Sicheng by his hips and guide him down to his cock. Sicheng reached behind himself and guided Hendery more precisely to his hole, and then the two rocked onto each other, connecting themselves. 

His breath caught in his throat and eyes frantically moved over the two bodies, unsure of where to look. Sicheng rode Hendery with a practiced skill, rolling his hips and dropping back on him without breaking a sweat. Hendery's claws broke skin, and it seemed to not phase Sicheng at all. He just closed his eyes and threw his head back. 

Yukhei found his hand sliding down to his own groin where his cock was stirring at the primal display. 

"D-did you fuck him before you ate him?" Hendery asked, and Sicheng let out his first whine. His hips stuttered. Yukhei choked on a gasp. The two paused only a moment, and Yukhei thought he'd been caught. And if he wasn't fair prey before, he surely would be now that he'd been spying on them. But the two didn't move or acknowledge him at all. Instead Hendery continued his questioning. "You're insides are all soft and wet. I can feel cum. What a whore." 

Sicheng closed his eyes and dropped his head, turning his focus on riding Hendery. The gator didn't let up though, and instead sat up swiftly. He held onto Sicheng's hips, keeping him firmly seated on his cock while Sicheng flailed and wrapped his arms around Hendery's neck. Hendery twisted at his hips and then shoved Sicheng back onto his back into the mud. He hiked Sicheng's hips up, pulled one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder before railing into the other man. Sicheng threw his head back and cried out. His claws reached out for anything to grip in the mud. 

In the new position Yukhei saw all of them, Sicheng's head was thrown back and facing him. His cock laid red and hard against his stomach while Hendery fucked into him aggressively. Yukhei's eyes traveled from Hendery's concentrated face, down his body, up Sicheng's, and froze on Sicheng's face. The man's yellow ringed eyes were staring right at Yukhei. His tongue slipped between his teeth, licked over his lips, and the colour in Yukhei's face drained. His hand tightly gripping his cock froze. 

"H-hendery," Sicheng hiccuped, still not breaking eye contact with Yukhei. Hendery leaned down and drug his long tongue up Sicheng's neck, licked the dried blood up with ease. "F-fuck.. Haa-arder. Nngh~" Hendery obliged with ease. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yukhei squeezed his hand tighter around his erection. Sicheng continued to watch him, eyes falling dim and clouding over with his impending orgasm. 

Hendery gasped, pulling back and sitting upright. He turned his hips up and his dick rubbed harder over Sicheng's prostate. Sicheng choked on a cry. Yukhei's fist twisted in rhythm with Hendery's hard thrusts. Sharing each other's gaze as they came together, Yukhei and Sicheng only broke it when Sicheng fell into pleasure and closed his eyes. His hips trembled as Hendery continued his assault with stuttering hips, showing his own orgasm.

As the two slowed down, panting hard and heavy, Yukhei pulled his hand from his pants and dropped it in his lap. 

"Would you like me to get him for you?" Hendery spoke up. Yukhei held completely still save for his eyes only opening to find both men staring right at him. 

Sicheng smirked, expression looking doped up and tired. "No," he hummed. "I'm plenty full. No one will believe him anyway." Yukhei blinked. That would be….. very true. No one would believe what he'd witnessed, and having to explain the whole story would get him some heavy judgement no doubt. "But, you should probably leave, human, before I do decide I'm hungry again." 

Quick he stood upright again, mud dripping down the back of his legs. Without a second thought he ran back in the direction he'd come from. 

"He'll be back," Hendery grumbled. 

Sicheng hummed his approval and smiled. "Let's hope so."


End file.
